Nightwing's Girls
by BlueInfernoX
Summary: When facing the HIVE, Cinderblock and a new partner of their's, there is an explosion which brings through four girls alternate universes and they are all the daughters of Robin, now Nightwing, and different women! How will the Titans handle this? Find out! Possible Robin/Nightwing X Harem. Femslash/ Yuri.


Hello everyone, it's my B-Day. I am putting up this story as well as another new story and putting up first chapters for my three challenges (which, I may or may not continue).

Here is the Challenge in case you wish to take it as well:

One day after fighting a new villain the bad guy gets ready to activate a device which Robin grabs and breaks, causing it to explode on him. A portal then appears and three girls appear. The girls are all Robin's daughters from different universes with different women.

**Requirements**:

- Do not just use Starfire, Batgirl or Raven, although you CAN still use them, for the mothers of the girls. Use different girls as well, like Jinx/ Blackfire/ Terra, or even use someone like Wonder Woman/ Firestar/ Hawkgirl. Use _any_ girls, even if they are impossible to use because they are dead or too old/ young for them. Heck, you can even use Marvel girls if you want! Just be creative!

- Robin _has_ to choose _at least_ one of the mothers to get with before they return them home.

- One of the girls must be either a lesbian or bi.

- Give the girls different backgrounds and different feelings towards their parents.

**Allowed**:

- Two of the girls can have the same mother.

**NOT ALLOWED**:

- Yaoi or MXM Slash.

- Mother's can not be OC's.

- Mother's can not be gender bent boys.

This takes place after Season 4.

In this fic the Titans are slightly older (I can't remember how old they where on the show) so here are the ages:

Nightwing- 17

Raven- 17

Cyborg- 19

Beast Boy- 16

Starfire- 16

Terra- 17

Jinx- 17

Gizmo- 15

Mammoth- 20

Slade- 30

Well, please enjoy!

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

**Teen Titans: Nightwing's Girls**

**Chapter 1: Fun with the Multiverse!**

* * *

(Earth 10)

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a teenage girl yelled as she was thrown across the room and into a wall. She was about 14 years old with dark purple hair that ended at her chin. A red gem was on her forehead. Her eyes where a shinning sapphire blue. She was wearing a dark green leotard that covered her arms, but not her hands, and it didn't cover her legs but they where covered by black tights. Around her waist was a belt made of several different circular compartments with dark purple gems. Around her shoulders was a deep red cloak that would reach her feet and it had a hood with the clip being one of the circular section on her belt except it seem to have a yellow R inside the gem. She was also wearing red flat footed boots. Her skin was a deathly pale shade of pink

"You still need to work on countering." A black haired 32 year old man smiled. He had the same blue eyes as the girl. He was wearing a full body black Kevlar armoured suit with a black utility belt, metal-plated boots and gloves and a blue bird in flight on his chest

"I'm trying Daddy!" she groaned as she sat on the floor with her legs crossed under her so she was sitting in the Lotus Position

"I know sweaty." The man smiled as he ruffled her hair

"How are you two doing?" a woman the looked the same age as the man asked as she entered the room. She looked like an older version of the girl except her eyes where deep violet, her hair was a lighter shade of purple and her boots, cloak and leotard where all bright white

"Fine, she's still got some kinks she needs to work out first though." The man replied

"Well, at least you're ahead with your magic. Right Rebecca?" the woman asked

"Got that right mum!" the girl smirked before a loud whirring filled the room and the lights flashed red

"Ready Raven?" the man asked with a smirk as he put on a black mask over his eyes

"Ready. Nightwing?" the woman, Raven, asked as she pulled her hood up

The man, Nightwing, nodded before he turned to the girl as she put a black mask over her eyes and pulled her hood up "Robin?" Nightwing asked

"Ready Dad." The girl nodded with a smirk

"Alright then. Let's go!" he called as black energy surrounded them and they vanished from the room…

* * *

(Earth 1)

It was a normal day for the Teen Titans. Beast Boy and Cyborg where playing a video game, Starfire was making something in the kitchen and Raven was meditating. But Robin was no where to be seen "Where is Friend-Robin?" Starfire asked after she looked around the room

"Still in his room." Raven answered without even opening her eyes

"Why?" Beast Boy asked just as the door opened. In stepped Robin but he wasn't wearing his old costume. Instead he was wearing a sleek black costume that, while it didn't seem armoured, it was stronger then Kevlar. Around his waist was a grey utility belt and on his chest was a blue bird in flight

"Robin?!" Cyborg asked in shock and Raven opened her eyes only for her jaw to drop. There was something about this costume that just… _worked_ for Robin

"Yep. Thought it was time to completely step out of Batman's shadow fully and become my own person." Robin replied "Call me…"

"… Nightwing." He and Starfire said at the same time, the Tamaranian remembering her trip to the future

"You look awesome!" Beast Boy said in awe

"It's okay." Raven said, shaking her head to snap herself out of her thoughts before they got… too mature

"Glad to hear it." Robin, now Nightwing, smirked before he looked to the side and saw a picture of a familiar blonde haired girl with goggles…

* * *

(Earth 4)

"Get up!" a 34 year old woman snapped. It was Terra wearing her Slade armour except it was black and sleeker and the S mark had been replaced with a yellow T. At her feet was a 15-year old girl with spiky black hair and shinning blue eyes. She was wearing a figure hugging black shirt with a yellow S on it, the shirt being short-sleeved and leaving her stomach visible. She was wearing brown cargo pants and steel toed boots. On her head was a cracked pair of square goggles. They where standing in a destroyed city, the girl covered in cuts and bruises "I said get up you weakling! Your father would be ashamed!"

"Sh… Shut up…" the girl growled as she stood up

"No! Robin was a warrior! He would be _ashamed_ that his daughter was so weak!" Terra yelled in anger

"No he wouldn't…" the girl growled as she stood back up "Dad _was_ a fighter but before _anything_ he was a hero!"

"If he listened to me he could have been a king!" the older woman yelled

"He never wanted that!" the girl shot back in anger "He wanted peace! Above _everything_ he wanted a world where evil like _you_ would never exist!" this made the angered woman's eyes widen as she took a few steps back in recoil

"N… No he didn't… he loved me…" she muttered, an almost crazy look in her eyes "HE LOEVED ME!" Terra screamed as her eyes began to glow an extremely bright yellow; her pupils, her irises and the whites of her eyes as well. As her eyes glow brighter and brighter rocks began to flout from the ground, all of them surrounded by the same yellow glow, and spin around the two as if caught in a tornado

"He loved you when you where Titans!" the girl shot back "Years ago, when you where kind! When you where good! When there even _was_ a Teen Titans!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT! UP!" Terra began to chant/ scream at the top of her lungs

"I am continuing his legacy _mother_." The girl spat as she stood up, determination shinning in her eyes "I discard the name _you_ gave me! I am no longer Samantha Grayson! My father was Nightwing, Robin, the Boy-Wonder. I am Sparrow, the Teen-Marvel!" the eyes of the now named Sparrow's eyes began to shine a bright cerulean blue. The wind seemed to come to life and glow the same bright blue as her eyes, her spiky hair waving in the air like crazy "And I shall end your reign tyranny!" the wing picked the girl up

"So be it." Terra growled as a chunk of ground under her feet and picked her up to do battle with her daughter…

* * *

(Earth 1)

"Nightwing!" Cyborg yelled seconds later causing the leader to turn away from the small shrine the team made for Terra

"Yea Cy?" Nightwing asked as he looked at the older teen

"The HIVE are causing trouble." Cyborg said from the monitor before he added "And they have some new friends." Looking at the monitor they saw Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth and, surprisingly, Cinderblock. They where with another teen. This guy looked to be 18 to 19 and was covered in big, bulky blue armour that covered all but his face. On his chest was the letter A in white.

"You able to find out who he is?" Nightwing asked

"They called him Armour." Cyborg nodded

"Armour huh? Well, let's see how tough this guy is." Nightwing smirked. He then turned to the team and called "Titans! GO!" the five ran/ flew out of the room and headed towards their vehicles. The monitor which was showing the crime was currently aimed at the pink haired spell-mistress Jinx/ the cat-eyed girl looked to the camera in the bank she and her team where robbing before she blasted a pink spell-bolt at it, destroying it and causing the screen to turn to static…

* * *

(Earth 7)

An eighteen year old girl walked into a destroyed room with brown bags filled with food in her arms. The girl had pink hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes with slit pupils, like a cat. She was wearing a white button up shirt, a pair of blue jeans and white heels "I'm home mum." She called lightly as she put the food onto a table that looked like it'd break any moment. The entire room looked like that actually. There where holes in the wall, furniture was falling apart and the glass in the windows where broken. A woman of 35 entered the room. It was an older Jinx except her hair wasn't in the devil-horned-ponytails of her teenage years and she was wearing a black dress while sitting in a wheel chair, her left leg missing and her right having several old long scars on it

"Thank you Jane." Jinx smiled to the girl as she unpacked the food onto the table "Did you have any trouble?"

"No mum, the Imperial Guard didn't even look at me today." Jane answered as she walked towards a door that had her name painted on it in pink

"Where do you think you're going?!" Jinx suddenly asked and Jane froze

"N… Nowhere, just my room." Jane stuttered

"Don't even try that with me Jane Mari Grayson!" Jinx snapped "You where going to go _out_ weren't you?!"

"If I don't do something no one will!" Jane argued

"That's what your father thought and what happened to him?! He died against that monster with the rest of the Titans and the League!" Jinx said franticly

"But he died trying!" Jane shot back "This is torture to everyone! I have to stop Emperor Luthor! If I don't then he could take this to the stars and make the entire _UNIVERSE_ his slaves!"

"It doesn't matter as long as you are alive!" Jinx said fiercely

"Mum he has Power Woman, Wonder Woman and Starfire, three of the strongest women from the Justice League, as his own personal sex slaves/ breeding machines and there's nothing they can do about it! It's only because of how strong they are that Stockholm Syndrome hasn't taken them yet!" Jane shot back "If I can free them then we might have a chance to destroy his space project as well as some of the strongest members of his army! If we do that then we have a chance!"

"Don't be crazy!" Jinx said in anger as tears fell from her eyes

"I'm not. I'm talking from the heart." Jane said fiercely before she turned around and walked into her room

"Jane!" Jinx yelled as she tried to reach for her daughter but the door was slammed in her face and locked "Jane!"

'She just doesn't understand.' Jane sighed as she opened a sleek, black, metal wardrobe with multiple locks near her window. The wardrobe was the only thing in the whole house that wasn't broken. Inside was a sleek black leather full body cat-suit. She quickly put it on. The suit was made out of different pieces of missed and matched leather looking like every inch of the suit had been replaced/ repaired at least once. The after putting on the full body leather suit, except for her hands and feet, she pulled on leather gloves that reached half way up her forearm with three spikes on ether forearm. Then she on leather boots with slight heels that reached just above her knees. She then pulled on a cowl to cover her head, the cowl having a long leather cape flowing from the back. Her face was now all covered by the leather cowl which had large one-side black lenses to cover her eyes but it didn't cover her mouth, deep black/ purple lipstick having been applied right after she put it on. Jane then pulled a dark pink/ purple metal utility belt around her waist. On her chest was a dark pink/ purple bird in flight. **(A.N.: Cassandra Cain's Batgirl costume except the mouth wasn't covered; the utility belt's dark pink, there was no ears on her cowl and instead of a bat her symbol is a dark pink/ purple bird) **'It is time for Flacon to take flight!' Jane thought as she jumped out of her window and started running into the night, jumping into the air and over a gap between rooftops…

* * *

(Earth 2)

… A lone 17-year old girl in black landed on top of the new roof in a crouch before getting back up and running again. She soon came to a stop and looked down over the edge when she heard a scream. She saw a large group of men where about to rape a pour teenage girl, she could barley be 15 with long red hair and they where most likely going to make her their cum bucket and group sex slave or they'd kill her after they where finished, depends on how their leader feels at the end of it 'Sickos.' She thought in hate before jumping down. There was a flash of red and silver and then multiple screams and gunshots…

* * *

(Earth 1)

"Stop right there!" Nightwing yelled as he jumped off the BlackBird, a black version of his old Red Bird with his new symbol replacing the old yellow R and it was also modified to be slimmer, sleeker

"Oh, hello Boy-Wonder. Nice new outfit." Jinx smiled at Robin/ Nightwing, looking at him up and down with a hungry look in her eyes, as the rest landed/ got out of the T-Car

"It's Nightwing now." The black wearing boy smirked "How about you introduce us to your new friend Jinx?"

"_I am Larry James and _this _is A.R.M.O.U.R." _a computerized voice said as the owner of the suit narrowed his eyes before compartments on the suits shoulder's opened and a barrage of missiles where fired

"Titans! Scatter!" Nightwing yelled as the team all jumped in different directions

"I got Mammoth!" Cyborg yelled as he charged at the giant ginger and punched him hard in the face **(A.N.: Got nothing against gingers.)**

"I call Gizmo!" Beast Boy yelled before he turned into a pterodactyl and flew at the miniature tech crazed bold kid

"Jinx's mine." Raven glared before she flew at the pink haired luck sorceress

"Then I shall take the Cinderblock." Starfire agreed as she flew at the concrete creature

"Then I guess it's just you and me Boy-Wonder." Armour's artificial voice challenged

"I guess so." Nightwing smirked as he pulled out his extending/ retractable bow staff, except it didn't extend and he pulled out a second one. Pressing a hidden button on the staffs the tips began to glow bright blue as electricity crackled around the top's and bottoms of the two staffs "And you get to be the test subject of my new Escrima Sticks!"

"Bring it brat!" Armour taunted as compartments on his arms opened to reveal chain guns which he opened fire with

"Whoa!" Nightwing yelled as he began to flip out of the way of the bullets, the projectiles making holes in the walls "Missed me Metal Head." the former Robin quipped before he jumped into the air and aimed a kick at Armour but the bulk teen grabbed the outstretched leg with one hand "Oh crap."

"Indeed." Armour's artificial voice replied before he threw the black armoured boy away

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH…"

* * *

(Earth 10)

"… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" Robin yelled as she was thrown by an armoured Bane. Bane looked like he always did except he also had incredibly tough black armour on which made his already powerful defence almost impossible to break

"Gotcha." Nightwing yelled as he caught his daughter

"Thanks Dad. But what about Crock?" Robin asked as her father set her down

"You mean the big ugly guy who got 5000 volts down his thought because he thought it was smart to bite one of my E-Sticks in half?" her dad quipped as he pointed to the smoking and unconscious Killer Crock on top of the smaller body of Black Manta

"Ah, Boy Bird, it has been so long since we last battled." Bane smirked as his Spanish accent flowed out from his mask "Now I can break you as I did the Bat."

"Not likely Bane!" Nightwing shot back as he jumped at the larger man

'Okay 'Becca, think.' Robin thought as she looked at her father battling Bane trying to find a weak point in the armour. Her attention was then caught by her mother's fight. She was battling Killer Frost, Captain Cold, Mirror Master and Black Adam by herself. When her father was thrown past her did Bane get her attention again. That's when she noticed several small points where it seemed like venom tanks where visible through the seams of his armour 'That's it!' Robin gasped before she jumped away and hide. She then subtly took out a Birdarang and whispered the words "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" the Birdarang was then surrounded with a light blue aura as she carefully flexed her arm back and threw 'I've got …'

* * *

(Earth 7)

"… You, don't worry." Falcon whispered as she kneeled down in front of the cell that held the bodies of Power Woman, Wonder Woman and Starfire. Unconscious bodies filled the room behind her

"W… Who are you?" Power Woman muttered. She was wearing nothing but underwear that was _far_ too small for her. Her body was covered with cuts and scars from years of disobedience with some dried blood here and there. Dried semen covered several spots on her upper body

"Are you related to Batman?" Wonder Woman asked. Just like Power Woman she was near naked and covered with cuts, bruises and dried semen although, on her, it was mostly on her stomach area and closer to her groin

"I'm his granddaughter." Falcon nodded as she was picking the lock and deactivating the artificial Kryptonite radiation that the bars administered "I'm the daughter of Nightwing. I'm…"

"It's Falcon!" a guard who had come around the corner yelled as a large group of guards followed his call

"Fuck." Falcon muttered in anger as she rose to her feet, her cape flowing around her concealing the lighter parts of her costume

"Run!" Starfire yelled. She was like the others but her wings where slightly mangled and the semen was mostly on her back and lower body

"No. I got this." Falcon said calmly as multiple smoke bombs where suddenly thrown across the room, the smoke bombs having a barley visible dark pink/ purple outline/ aura, and said room was quickly filled with thick black smoke

"Where is that Bird Bitch?!" a random guard yelled into the smoke only to let out a muffled scream when sleek, slender, leather clad arms curled around his neck and mouth

"Steve?!" another guard yelled into the smoke in fear only for more screams to be heard from the darkness of the smoke. When it died down Falcon was standing in front of him while the rest of the guards lay unconscious scattered around the room "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" the guard screamed in fear as he dropped his gun and fell to the floor. The pour guard then looked up at the blank, black, leather eyes of his attacker and whimpered "What are you?"

"The Goddamn Falcon." The girl growled as she slammed a fist into his face, knocking him out. She then turned to the pour woman and stated calmly "This ends…"

* * *

(Earth 4)

"… tonight Mother!" Sparrow called as she slashed her arm and a blade of glowing blue wind flew at the adult Terra who tried to block the blast with a large rock but the wind cut right threw it. But Terra managed to move out of the way enough that the wind only made a tiny cut on her cheek and slashed off a few small strands of hair

"You little bitch!" Terra yelled in rage before she threw two large rocks at her daughter

"Takes one to know one!" Sparrow quipped as she used her wind to effortlessly back flip over the rocks and sent two more air blades at her mother

"Be quiet!" Terra yelled as she raised her rock out of the way and charged at her daughter

"Make me!" Sparrow spat back as she dodged the punch her mother had aimed at her head and twisted around her, as if she _was_ the wind herself, before slashing at Terra's back with a blade of shaped blue glowing wind

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! !" Terra yelled in pain before she quickly brought her arm back and slammed her elbow into her daughter's face. Sparrow flew back, clutching her bloody nose in pain

"My nose!" Sparrow gasped with a slight growl

Terra glared at her eyes, a truly psychotic look in her eyes before she "I will…"

* * *

(Earth 1)

"… kill you!" Armour's artificial voice roared as he slammed his fist down towards Nightwing. All through out the battle he had noticed that the HIVE seemed to be better, as if someone had given them rigorous training to improve her skills beyond what they already where

"Not today!" the black and blue warrior yelled as he slammed one of his Escrima Sticks into Armour's chest, piercing the guard of a small glowing green cylinder

"NO!" Armour screamed when he looked down to his chest "Do you have _any_ idea what you've done?!"

"What?" Nightwing asked as he pulled the green cylinder out of the suit with several cables still connecting it to Armour's suit

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Armour screamed as his suit short circuited

"Ah!" Nightwing gasped. The cylinder and exposed electricity caused his Escrima Stick to over heat so the former Boy-Wonder did the only thing his brain could come up with. He threw it into the air away from him. The cylinder slid off the E-Stick and was thrown into the air, the wires coming lose as a whirring noise filled the air

"NO!" Armour's artificial yelled again through the short circuit before he fell back unconscious but not before a small "Don't let… it hit… the ground…"

"I got it!" Nightwing yelled as he jumped for the cylinder, his fingers nearly touching it as time seemed to slow down "I got…"

* * *

(Earth 7)

"… this, you keep running!" Falcon yelled as she stood in front of a larger wave of guards, about 30 at most

"Are you sure?" Wonder Woman asked. Being outside again, out of the magic suppressers, red sunlight radiation lamps and lack of real sun was allowing the three women to slowly regain their powers, her especially since the other two needed to charge from, in Starfire's case, natural solar radiation

"I'm fine." Falcon replied before charging

"We must go." Starfire said and the other two reluctantly nodded before they all ran away to the address that Falcon had given them

"Gotcha!" a guard said as they managed to get a lucky hit in on her ribs, causing her to fall into a kick to her face. She quickly rolled over as she fell to the floor and preformed a sweep kick which knocked several guards off their feet before a wave of black falcon shaped Batarangs/ Birdarangs, which had the same barley visible dark pink/ purple aura as the smoke bombs earlier, flew through the air and slashed at all of the guards on her left

"Too easy." Falcon smirked before the butt of a handgun hit the back of her head. she fell to the floor, her forehead slamming on the hard pavement. She was shocked, she had thrown her falcon shaped shurikens before the fight even started and she was _sure_ she slashed all of their guns in the right way to make them all unusable. Looking behind her she saw, through her slightly blurred vision, that there where only three guards left but they all had handguns which she realised they must have had hidden on their person

"What should we do with the bitch?" one guard asked "I mean there's no way we can catch those three whores of Emperor Luthor's after _that _distraction."

"And she _does_ look good in that leather outfit." The second guard said with a cruel lick of his lips. His statement filled Falcon with fear. No, _not_ Falcon she doesn't feel fear. It was Jane who felt fear. Falcon kept her mask strong, trying to hide her true self's emotions as she tried to use her powers for a smoke bomb or a bolo or something but the strike on her head was making it hard to focus

"Will you two shut up." The third guard growled "I'm not some sicko to rape a poor girl, no matter who it is. I'm a member of the Emperor's Guard. That's it." he looked at the two with a strong glair "She will not be raped but she will be executed." Jane felt a wave of relief wash over her

"Fine." The second guard growled "See ya Ben, I'm sure _you_ can handle the punishment right? Come on Garry." he and the first guard walked off

"Thank you." Falcon sighed, her vision clearing up but not enough to do much or stop the execution that was to come

"Your welcome." The guard said as he raised his gun to her forehead "This will be quick and painless." Falcon just nodded as tears began to fall from her eyes but they didn't reach the gap of her mask yet and she closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the end

The guard got ready to pull the trigger and, just as time seemed to begun to slow down, he said mournfully "Good…"

* * *

(Earth 10)

"… luck Robin!" Nightwing called after the girl as he and Raven fought the remainder of the super powered enemies. Her Birdarang had pierced Bane's Venom tank, the new formula being highly corrosive and burned through most of his armour as well as his back. She was to take down the boss. They knew who it was, they weren't dangerous but they _did_ have a _lot_ of money which was how they paid for all of this. Robin soon came to a large wooden door, she gave it a great kick and the door burst open with splinters flying everywhere

"It's over!" she yelled in anger and the person at the consol turned around in shock. It was a teenage boy with died blonde hair and blue eyes. His name was Barty Luthor, although most people didn't know he was the son of the deceased Joker and Harley Quinn and was only _adopted_ by Lex Luthor. He was only 14 and _just_ entering puberty

"Ah! Robin! So good to see you!" the boy said as he tried to give her a flirtatious smile and Robin rolled her eyes. This kid was no where near as insane as weather of his parents and was not even _close_ to as smart as Luthor but he believed himself to be a human god, especially around girls and was confused why no heroines and villainesses wanted to sleep with him, especially her "Finally ready to join me and my harem?" he asked cockily

"Oh, you mean that harem that doesn't exist?" Robin asked in mock curiously "No way in hell Barty."

"Oh well." Barty said with a shrug

"Now, what are you up to?"

"Oh, just so I could attract your attention for my Ultimate Plan!" the blonde said in _slightly_ insane glee "This ray shall make every female super hero and villain in the world fall in love with me!"

"That's your plan?" Robin asked in pure and utter shock, although _why_ she's shocked she had no idea "Man, you're dumber than I thought Barty." She then threw a Birdarang at the consol as she jumped into the air and slammed her foot into Barty's face as she called "Boot to the face!" she called. Barty fell to the floor as she did a fancy flip in the air and landed beside the consol just as sparks began to cover it "Oh man." She muttered as she tried to flick switches, press buttons and pull her Birdarang out but nothing worked. Time seemed to slow down as the consol began to explode "I'm sorry…"

* * *

(Earth 4)

"… it had to be this way Mother." Sparrow said in sorrow. The two had recently stopped using their powers as exhaustion began to take its tool on them both. It had also started raining heavily a few minutes ago "If you only went against Slade instead of following in his footsteps we could have been a family and happy."

"Who says that I have lost?!" Terra growled as she tried to stand back up

"I am wind and you are earth, two of the three main elements that make this world. The rain is on my side as well, as you can tell because of it choosing _now_ to start. That's two thirds against one." Sparrow explained "We have the advantage." She then pulled a small knife out of her belt and let lose a soft sigh "Say hello to Dad for me if he's nice enough to see you off to hell please." She then raised the knife over her head only for a loud roar to fill her ears. Looking up her eyes widened to see a bolt of blue light racing towards her. Time seemed to slow down as the bolt of lightning headed towards her before she thought 'Looks like you won mother.' Before the bolt was about to hit her she dropped the knife and a single tear fell down her cheek 'See you…'

* * *

(Earth 2)

"… In hell bastard!" the girl from the roof growled as she slashed another man's head off with the unseen weapon in her hand. All over the floor where dead bodies. She'd just killed all of the gang who where going to rape the pour girl, who had ran

"G… Get away!" the one, currently, surviving gang member yelled in fear as he tried to get away but just backed into a wall

"No. You wanted to rape an innocent girl and then do who-knows-what to her. I do not let that stand." The girl said. The lights of the passing cars illuminated her for a second revealing a blood red jacket, a yellow bird on her chest and a white scarf/ cape around neck and flowing down her back for the briefest of seconds. She raised her arm with a strange bladed weapon in it and, just as she was about to swing it down to end the man, she was surrounded by white…

* * *

(Earth 1- Nightwing's POV)

I was blasted away the second my fingers touched the green cylinder and landed on the ground hard, my vision blurry, as the cylinder seemed to explode. A large crater filled with smoke was where he once was. Opening my eyes after I released a large groan of pain I then sat up just as the smoke cleared. My eyes widened when he saw the three girls in the smoke.

One was a girl who looked _a lot_ like Raven but she was also different. She was about 14 years old and she had darker purple hair then Raven and it ended at her chin, a red gem was on her forehead, her eyes where a shinning sapphire blue and her skin was a deathly pale shade of pink. She was wearing a dark green leotard that covered her arms, but not her hands, and it didn't cover her legs but they where covered by black tights. Around her waist was a belt made of several different circular compartments with dark purple gems. Around her shoulders was a deep red cloak that would reach her feet and it had a hood with the clip being one of the circular section on her belt except it seem to have a yellow R inside the gem. She was also wearing red flat footed boots. The second girl looked like a 15-year old version of Terra with short spiky black hair and shinning blue eyes. She was wearing a figure hugging black shirt with a yellow S on it, the shirt being short-sleeved and leaving her stomach visible, brown cargo pants, steel toed boots and on her head was a cracked pair of square goggles although all of her cloths and skin looked soaked as if she had been standing in the rain and her exposed skin was also covered in small, fresh, cuts and bruises.

The third girl was strange. With her height and the average height of most teens he guessed she was about 17 to 19 and he had to guess that because she was dressed from head to toe in a leather outfit with multiple large sowed patches, as if she had to constantly replace and repair the costume. On her arms where leather gloves that reached half way up her forearm with three spikes on ether forearm, on her leather boots with slight heels that reached just above her knees, behind her was a long black leather cape that seemed to be in the same state of disrepair as her main suit and on her head was a cowl like Batgirl's only there where no ears, it was solid black and made out of leather and the 'eyes' where complete black one-way lenses. The only parts of colour on her was a dark pink/ purple metal utility belt was around her waist, the dark pink/ purple bird in flight on her chest, which actually looked a lot like the blue one on my own chest, and the black/ purple lipstick she wore. And they where all standing differently as well, the Robin-esk coloured Raven had her eyes closed and her arms in front of her eyes as if she was shielding her face, the Terra-like girl had her arms held over her head as if she was going to thrust them down with some sort of melee weapon in her grip, which there was none, and her eyes closed while the last girl, the one in leather, was on her knees with her head down as if expecting the end to come

The girls soon raised their heads/ opened their eyes/ moved their arms and looked around in shock and confusion. Until Starfire was sent flying into the building neat the four of us and the leather girl's body language suddenly became tense and fierce as Cinderblock charged towards the downed girl. Leather-girl suddenly jumped into the air and onto Cinderblock's back, beginning a battle, as the Robin-Raven turned to see Gizmo chasing Beast Boy (as a Cheetah) with the laser guns on his back pack. She narrowed her eyes behind her mask, being someone who _never_ takes mine off I can tell when someone does something like that, and pulled out a grapple hook from her belt as she suddenly flew into the air… why does she have a grapple hook if she can fly? The Terra girl's attention was caught by Cyborg and Raven against Mammoth and Jinx before her eyes narrowed and began to glow a mesmerising cerulean blue, all of her eyes glowing just like Terra's. She was lifted into the air by visibly glowing blue wind and flew directly at them.

The girl seemed to condensate wind into her left palm as she neared Mammoth and slammed it into his gut, catching him by surprise, and the giant man was sent flying from the burst of wind that more or less exploded in his gut which sent him flying. The girl then slashed her arms in an X pattern and fired a wave of wind in the shape of an X which was spinning around like a drill. The X hit Mammoth and sent him flying threw several walls before the black haired girl rushed threw the air and slammed her foot into his temple, knocking her out. She then countered a Hex Bolt that Jinx fired at her, trying to catch her by surprise but it obviously didn't work, with a wave of her arm which created a shield of blue wind energy "That all you got?" she taunted, her voice _was_ similar to Terra's except it had more passion, more confidence

"Hardly Miss No-Where." Jinx shot back before she began to fire more and more Hex Bolts which the terra-looking girl countered with waves of blue glowing wind while Cy and Rae where just standing there, staring at the fight in shock

"Not bad." The black haired Terra smirked as she deflected another Hex Bolt before her glowing eyes narrowed "But I've had enough games!" the wind around her had suddenly increased and the glow increased before she pushed her hands forwards, the wind shooting at Jinx and dragging her into the sky before she could even try to block it. She was span around repeatedly, I think she was getting slightly green, as one or two small cut marks appeared on her cloths, before she was thrown to the ground where Raven's eyes widened, recognizing a cue when she saw one, created black energy bonds around Jinx's limbs keeping her still as the pinkette tried to keep her food in her stomach. I felt a strange sense of pride at the control she has of her powers bubble in my chest which is extremely wired. I then turned my eyes to the 'Robin-Raven'. She was now crouched on Gizmo's backpack except he didn't seem to notice her; she's probably using her levitation ability to make herself flouting inches away from the actual device and therefore her weights not actually able to be noticed by Gizmo because she's not actually touching him. She then tapped his head playfully

"What?!" he shouted in that annoying voice of his as he turned around to look at the 'Robin-Raven' and his eyes widened

"Hi." 'Robin-Raven' waved playfully

"H… Hi…" Gizmo muttered in shock before he suddenly noticed her grip on his pack

"Bye, bye." The girl smiled as she fired the grapple line at a building slightly behind them and, as Gizmo kept flying as she pressed the retract button almost instantly, she was pulled off him with his Tech Pack in hand, which had been pulled off by her sudden stop

"YOU LITTLE SNOT-MUNCHER!" Gizmo yelled as he fell to the floor only for elephant Beast Boy to catch him with his trunk. I looked at the 'Robin-Raven' in armament as a different kind of pride then I felt for the Terra girl swelled in my chest. While the pride for the Terra girl was for how well she can control her powers the pride I feel for the 'Robin-Raven' was for how smart she was. I then turned to that Leather-girl who was still holding onto the gaps of the bricks on Cinderblock's head while he kept running around randomly, occasionally waving his head side to side to try and knock her off or try to grab her but she would just bend out of the way. She quickly replaced her arms with her legs, feeding them into the gaps, as her hands went to the dark pink/ purple Utility Belt and grabbed two handfuls of some strange white substance. She slammed it over his eyes before jumping away as she pressed a button she had pulled out and an explosion covered Cinderblock. Plastic explosives? Nice! The concrete creature turned to 'Leather-girl' with a growl before he charged again but she jumped over him and grabbed his head gaps' again before she pulled his head back. She then pulled out what looked like a black falcon-shaped Batarang/ Birdarang which she slammed into a small crack in Cinderblock's head and then kicked it, sending it deeper and making the creature suddenly stop and fall backwards unconscious. She used the Plastic to create a fracture that she could use her… Falcorang I'm guessing… to hit a sensitive rupture inside that has rendered him in a temporary coma of sorts. Another type of pride filled my chest, this one for the 'Leather-girl's strategic abilities and fighting skills. This is beginning to get very wired.

Once the villains where gathered together, Cyborg dragging the unconscious Mammoth and Star doing to same with Cinderblock, it seemed like the three girls finally realised what was going as if what happened was some form of instinct. Which I suppose it is for long time heroes or heroes who where raised by other heroes. I shock my head as I stood up and asked "Who are you three?" the all looked at me in shock, tears began to fall from the Terra-like girl's eyes as the 'Leather-girl' was trembling

"Daddy!" 'Robin-Raven' and the Terra-like girl yelled together in joy

"Dad!" the 'Leather-girl' yelled happily, talking for the first time, and the three all ran towards me. They all hugged me tightly. Everyone was shocked into silence although I think Jinx, the only conscious HIVE member, was trying to hold in a laugh

"Daddy? Dad?" I ask in shock and confusion as I look at the three girls in shock, although I guess it explains the Robin-esk attire of 'Robin-Raven' and the bird on 'Leather-girl's chest

"Mum!" 'Robin-Raven' yelled in joy as she suddenly let go and ran to Raven, hugging her tightly. Hey, I guess the Robin-Raven thing was perfectly accurate. Jinx was really struggling to hold in her laughter as Raven looked at the 14-year old in fear and wonder. 'Leather-girl' then looked at Jinx and I felt her body tense

"Mum!" 'Leather-girl' yelled but she didn't yell in joy, it was apparently worry as she ran to Jink's side, which stopped her sniggering "You okay?"

"Wait…" the Terra-girl suddenly said as she pulled away from me and looked at me before looking around us and at the other girls "What's going on here? I haven't got any form of sisters, let alone half-sisters, and why are you a teenager Dad?"

"Yea!" 'Leather-girl' suddenly proclaimed in shock as she _really_ looked at Jinx "How is mum so young and what's with the city?"

"This is how my city normally looks." Robin-Raven said as she pilled away from Raven and looked around the city "But Mum and Daddy are older."

"Who are you?!" I ask in slight annoyance as I leaned against the wall "I'm guessing you're possibly from the future or something, possibly something else since you guys don't know each other, so can you introduce yourselves and tell us what year it was before you left?"

"I'm Robin!" Robin-Raven, erm, Robin smiled "I'm the daughter of Nightwing and Raven! I'm 14 and have mum's powers but I also use a lot of Daddy's old gadgets but I like my powers more. I like cooking with mum and helping Uncle Cy's with his car. I don't like Uncle BB's tofu. For me the year was 2027."

"Our daughter is _not_ fighting crime at 14!" Raven growled at me

"Why? I started when I was 9." I replied with a shrug and she just sighed

"You have my powers but you don't have to worry about controlling your emotions?" Raven asked our… our daughter with a strange look in her eyes

"Yep." She said happily "I just need to worry about not getting too angry or sad, those are the ones I'm having trouble with."

"C… Can I show emotions in the future?" she asked quietly and I had to put an arm around her shoulder to help comfit her

"Yea, I can help you if you want." Sparrow smiled again and a small smile spread across Raven's lips

"I would like that Robin." She smiled as she hugged the girl lightly

"Ha!" Cyborg suddenly said triumphantly as he pointed at Beast Boy "Even a little kid knows tofu is terrible!"

"No! Meat!" Beast Boy yelled back

"Tofu!" Cyborg yelled

"Meat!" Beast Boy countered

"Tofu!" Cyborg added again. It seems as if there heads are getting bigger with each yell

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"Shut up!" Raven and I eventually yelled together in anger

"Sorry." The two said as they shrunk away

"Well, I guess I'm next." The Terra-like girl sighed "I am Sparrow, the 15 year old daughter of Nightwing/ Robin and Terra. In my world my mother and Slade destroyed most of the heroes in the world, including all of the Titans besides my Dad, until eventually mother killed Slade and took complete control over their empire. My dad led a resistance movement. Eventually mum caught dad and tricked him into thinking he was in a comma for a few years and they where both still Titans before she seduced him. He found out after they had sex and managed to escape, but I was conceived. He broke into my mother's palace and stole me away when I was five. He died last year in battle. I like my dad and anyone I consider my friends. I hate people you betray trust and my mother. The year for me was 2028."

"Whoa." Beast boy muttered

"T… Terra?!" Beast Boy said in shock with an extremely hurt look in his eyes

"Defiantly alternate dimensions then." I said with a nod "In our world Terra realised what she was doing and turned against Slade, dyeing in the process." All of us lowered our heads in sorrow

"Was it that volcano trick where she becomes stone?" Sparrow asked curiously

"She did this before in your world?!" Cyborg gasped in shock

"Yea, twice. One in a fight against the resistance from before I was born. And the next she did it was when I was 13, it was during a fight when she lost her temper and control of her powers. It's more like a stasis where her body heals and her powers get a chance to grow from her becoming _part_ of the Earth." Sparrow explained "Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on who you are, if she is not released from it within a year she could die."

"That's why my magic wouldn't work!" Raven gasped "I was focusing on _reviving_ spells, not _releasing _ones!"

"It was only eight months ago as well!" I nodded with my eyes still wide "That means we still have a chance!"

"I will look into it when we get home." The purple haired half-demon nodded

"Then I guess I'm last?" 'Leather-girl' asked, I don't think she was fazed by her sisters story

"Sure but can you take off your mask? No one here would be able to hunt you." I asked "I mean, we'll try to get you all home, your parents must be worried." I then turned to Sparrow "And you've got to stop your mother if she has really become such a monster."

"I'm needed at home as well." The, obviously, oldest of my… daughters… said with a nod before she took hold of her cowl and took it off revealing her face. It did look fairly similar to Jinx's, she even had her slitted eyes and her pink hair although she was wearing it in a pony tail and she mad my blue eyes. Her skin is also pinker then her… mother's "I go by Falcon, I am 18. My Dad is Nightwing and my mum is Jinx." Jinx studied our… daughter for a second before she turned to Sparrow and then me again

"I'm guessing you've got some amazing baby blues." She said with a smirk in my direction and I narrowed my eyes slightly

"Continue please Flacon." I said simply

"In my world Luthor became President." She sighed "He gave false evidence that Superman wanted to rule the world and then executed him with a Kryptonite bullet to the head. Heroes retaliated, they knew the real Superman and knew that Luthor had lied. He killed most of them, including my Dad, for betraying America. Although he kept some heroines and villainesses hidden away in secret while others managed to escape and went to Themyscira where he had no authority. He tortured them, made them sex slaves, using Stockholm Syndrome to make them loyal followers and his strongest warriors."

"Who did the Luthor capture?" Starfire asked in worry

"Black Canary, Huntress, Hawk Girl, Mary Marvel, Jessie Quick, Stargirl, Poison Ivy, Killer Frost, Livewire, Volcana and Cheetah." Flacon said mournfully "After that he used these girls as well as several heavy hitting villains to take over the world. Nearly four months ago he finally attacked and conquered Themyscira. Most of the remaining heroes where killed although he kept Wonder Woman, Power Woman and Starfire." The team looked to Starfire who was shaking and Falcon quickly raised her arms "Don't worry, I saved you all. Just before I ended up here actually!"

"That's good." I sighed

"So, I'm guessing that I'm still alive?" Jinx asked curiously

"Yea, although you lost a leg and the other one became unusable after the 'Imperial Guard' attacked you because they believed you had stolen something." Falcon sighed and I clenched my fists "I don't really have many likes, it's hard to have any from where I'm from, but I do enjoy practising my acrobatics. It makes me feel free." I had to smile at that, she obviously got that from me. She then growled "I hate rapists and murderers."

"Well, I think we should take these guys to the police and head back to the tower." I sighed "You mind taking 'em Cy? BB?" the green teen nodded

"No probe Rob…" Cyborg agreed, using my old nickname before he shock his head and said "We need to make you a new nickname."

"Think of that another time." I smiled lightly

"Oh, yea! Mum said she was a crook before she hooked up with Dad!" Falcon said after clicking her fingers. She placed her mask back on and walked over to Jinx "I'll come visit mom. Promise." She then hugged the Luck Sorceress who looked from side to side in embarrassment

"Sure… whatever…" she muttered as a light blush was on her face. Oh, I gotta do this!

"Behave now Jinx." I said with a smirk, looking deep into her in her pink eyes "We don't want our daughter picking up any of your bad habits."

"Screw you Bird-Boy." She glared back. Okay, easy opening

"Didn't you already? I mean, how's Falcon here then?" I ask with a fake confused expression and Jinx blushed while BB and Cy giggled

"Daddy?" Robin asked and turned to me, she had a strangely innocent look on her face "What's screw?" I opened and closed my mouth trying to think of something to say and everyone burst into laughter. Damn, my daughter's got my sense of humour!

* * *

(Elsewhere on Earth 1- Slade's base)

In another part of Jump City, inside a deserted building filled with high-tech machinery where Slade and a girl who was dressed exactly like him, except there where a pair of Katana's strapped on her back and her mask was a bandana that covered the top of her head but left from her nose down uncovered with the two tails/tassels of the bandana falling behind her. Her long white hair flowed halfway down her back. Slade was staring at the large computer screen in front of him, which showed the scene between Robin (now Nightwing) and his daughters, while the girl was sat on a chair at the side of the room, sharpening a Katana "Interesting." Slade said looking at the screen

"What?" the girl asked, having not been paying attention

"It seems, my dead daughter, my first apprentice has been visited by three very interesting people." Slade replied

"You mean that hot guy you said I was gonna marry once you'd trained him the way you wanted?" the girl asked, now interested

"Yes Ravager." Slade said with a light chuckle "It seems that these girls are his daughters from different universes. I am wondering who would be best to train as an apprentice."

"Any of them mine?" the now named Ravager asked curiously

"I am afraid not." Slade said with a shake of his head before he typed a few key strokes onto a keyboard next to him and the screen changed to a close up of Robin "This is the daughter of Nightwing and his teammate Raven, she is apparently from a very peaceful future dimension. I am not sure if she knows me but she is the most innocent and the youngest, she might be the easiest to mould." Another set of key strokes and a close up of Sparrow appeared "This daughter, Sparrow, is from a world where my other ex-apprentice, Terra, killed me and seduced their world's Robin/ Nightwing and killed most people on the planet. A very wasteland-like world I would guess. Although her powers are greats and she has amazing potential she knows of me and hates me which makes her almost impossible to use." A final set of key strokes and a mask less Falcon appeared on the screen "Falcon is the daughter of Jinx from a future universe where Luthor has taken over the world, killed most heroes and turned most heroines and villainesses into his sex slaves/ warriors. A much worse future then any barren wasteland could ever be. Again, I don't think she knows me, but she is the most skilled fighter and has an inner darkness that I might be able to twist into a great apprentice. Having all three daughters and their father would be perfect though."

"Well, I'll be sure to treat them like my own." Ravager smirked as she got back to sharpening her Katana

"I'm sure you will daughter." Slade smiled when a shinning light filled the room. Looking as the light died down he saw a new girl, this one 18 just like Falcon. She swung her arm down with a blade weapon in it, as if to slash a person's head in two but because of the lack of target and because of the change of scenery she stumbled lightly. The weapon was a red and silver double sided dagger with the hilt in the shape of a red bird's main body with the blades curved and a shinning silver, similar to the way an artist would depict a speeding bird's wings while they are in flight. The girl was wearing an ebony black fully body armoured costume with the picture of a small-ish red bird in flight. On her shoulders was an open dark red leather jacket. She had a deep grey Utility Belt wrapped around her waist. She was wearing a bandana like Ravager was except her mask was fully red with two eyes instead of one. Her revealed skin showed that she was Asian and she was wearing a black/ red lipstick. Her black hair being a similar length to Ravager's. Overall she seemed like a cross between Ravager and that Gotham Anti-Hero, Red Hood. The girl looked around in confusion before her eyes met Ravager's single one

"Mamma Rose?" she said in confusion and shock as well as a hint of joy, her voice was hard and fierce but held a compassionate side to it "Why are you a teenager?" she then turned to Slade and asked "And who are you?"

'Good, she must not know me. She may be the best for an apprentice.' Slade thought with a smirk, which was hidden by his mask "I am Slade Wilson, Rose's father. Which I'm guessing makes me your grandfather. I am you are a child of Nightwing, most likely from another alternate dimension. Can you tell us a bit about yourself my dear?"

"Okay Grandpa." The girl smirked "I am the daughter of Nightwing; well he was Batman in my world, and Black Bat, the second Batgirl."

"Then why did you call me 'Mamma Rose'?" Ravager asked curiously

"Because my parents loved each other but their heats where also held by others, so I had technically had four parents. There's Dad and Mum. Then you married Dad, so I call you 'Mamma Rose' and Dad shares Mum with Batwoman, originally Spoiler and then the third Batgirl, who I call 'Ma Steph'." A look of sadness spread across the girls partly revealed face as she looked to the floor with clenched fists "Dad died when he and the rest of the League fought against Darkside, along with Ma Steph. Mum was sent into a comma eight years ago after a fight with the Jokerz gang."

"And what about me?" Ravager asked nervously

"You managed to save Mum from the Jokerz. She was just too outnumbered, from what you've told me. You brought me to Uncle Hood, Dad's big brother, and you both trained me. I wanted to stop the monsters that did that to Mum. So _I_ could take down threats like Darkside permanently so more people don't have to die." She said with determination

"Well, I am certainly proud of you." Ravager smiled "What's your name?"

"Mum and Dad called me Alice." The girl smiled before it turned into a smirk "But I use … _**Renegade**_!"

* * *

And there you go! I hop you like it! Check out The Astonishing Spider Fan's version of this challenge, it's really good. And please check out my other Birthday fics. See you next time, please review! Also, which of the girls are your favourite?


End file.
